


Want You Sober

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Sobering Up Tony Stark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Breaking the Bed, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Language, M/M, Spanking, Tearing clothes, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: This will eventually be part of a series I want to do. Steve is trying to curb Tony's alcoholism. Tony however hasn't been listening and has been sneaking drinks. Steve is mad.





	Want You Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while drunk and had actually managed to save a horrible sad version of this in my drafts, luckily because God it was awful. Took a bunch of editing but I hope you like it. Comment below and let me know if you'd like this to become a series. Sorry it's so long.

"Oh, hey there Cap." Tony smiled weakly when he spots Steve standing in his doorway. Murderous was not a look he thought Rogers could pull off, at least until now. Because there was no other way to describe the glare he was receiving.

"You hacked into FRIDAY." It wasn't a question.

"Uh,"

"You  _lied_ to  **me.** " still a statement but with the effect of Steve shutting the door behind him and taking a step forward it was almost a threat. 

"Well, I mean um," Steve holds up a finger in a warning,

"Shut your damned mouth." Tony swallows hard at the no-nonsense tone of voice. For the hundredth millionth time he curses Howard, and himself. Could he spend five minutes in Captain America's presence without getting a hard on? Logically it shouldn't be difficult. Damn it he needs a drink. 

Tony rolls his lower lip through his teeth before shrugging holding his hands up in surrender. If he was going to get the world's longest most guilt inducing lecture might as well not fight it. 

"I can not believe I trusted you." Yup, you sure did: dumbass, "You've messed up in the past but this has to take the cake," Tony's pretty sure he's done worse. Murderous robot that tried to blow up the earth and managed to kill about a hundred people? 

Tony sighs deeply crossing his arms eyeing the personal bar he keeps in his bedroom. It was fully stocked, still since he's been sneaking his drinks in. He must have been staring at it too long because his focus was forced back to Captain when his couch was kicked out the window.

"I've had enough of this bullshit Anthony!" Steve shouts. Tony's eyes widen as he back peddles until the back of his thighs were hitting the edge of his bed. Oh shit this wasn't good. If Steve didn't calm down Tony was gonna say something really,  _really_ stupid.

"Uh, Cap?" He tries but Steve  **SLAPS** him! 

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth! I swear to God Anthony I think I might beat your damn ass! If you weren't an adult I would toss you over my knee and spank you until you couldn't walk!" Steve had a vein throbbing on his temple, his face was a little red from the shouting. The two were so close Tony's nose was almost touching Steve's.

Steve notices a shift in Tony. Not a physical one, his facial expression doesn't even change from the shocked warily way he was staring at the Captain. But the more he yells the more he sees it. There was something in Tony's eyes something he doesn't recognize from his friend. Steve grits his teeth when his lower half decides to stiffen as if in anticipation. 'Quiet you'. He thinks angrily. 

"Please," Tony breathes. Steve tilts his head momentarily distracted enough not to knock his teeth in for talking again after being warned twice.

"Please?" He snarls clenching and unclenching his fists. Was Tony going to beg his forgiveness? It would be uncharacteristically nice, and a welcomed change considering all the (wasted) effort Steve has put into Tony's recovery the past month.

"Please do." He croaks. Steve blinks slowly. This was a test. Of his resolve, his character, and a challenge from Stark. Bastard doesn't think he has the balls.

"Fucking shit," he spits out grabbing Tony by the arm ignoring the pained noise he makes as he turns them. Steve sits down in Tony's bed and yanks the younger man across his legs shoving his face down into the sheets. Tony squirms but with Steve placing a hand in the middle of his back to hold him in place it was pointless. 

"You," smack, "are," smack "such,"  _smack_ "an ASS!"  _ **smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack**_. Steve lost count, his hand hitting Tony harder than he had originally intended. His vision blurred, or maybe his hand was moving too fast to keep up with. Tony was shouting into the pillow the force of Steve's punishment causing him to rock in Cap's lap. Steve scowls to himself at the twitch from his cock. This was not meant to be enjoyed. Steve gives Tony's ass one last hit before he stops. He was actually breathing heavily with effort. His hand stung, his conscious more so. This had to have been so humiliating to Tony. Not that he hadn't challenged him. With a scoff Steve shoves Tony off him into the ground. Tony grunts but doesn't move. Steve leans over, more to hide his obvious tent than anything.

"You going to be a good boy now?" He asks mockingly. His head tilts when Tony blushes and closes his eyes instead of cursing him out. 

"Mm hmm." Tony agrees taking a deep breath. 

An idea seeps into Steve's mind. An idea so dirty, obnoxious and  _wrong_ that he doesn't want to give it another thought. But towering over Tony like this, studying the way he shivered slightly tucking his knees to his chest in lou of standing up and forcing Steve out turns the idea into a virus. Steve licks his suddenly dry lips and clasps his hands together. 

"Anthony." He states sharply, surprised that he likes the way Tony gasps and his eyes fly open. "I asked you a question." He watches Tony's Adams apple works to swallow as Tony collects his thoughts. 

"Y-yes." He whispers staring up at Steve fearfully. The kind of fearful when a secret has been uncovered. An evil, self-righteous smile spreads across Steve's face.

"Yes, what Anthony?" Tony's blush darkens, a whimper slipping past his lips. Steve's cock throbs at the noise but he ignores it for now. 

"Ye-yes S-sir." Tony manages his eyes squeezing shut a shudder running through him. Steve looks him up and down debating this. On the one hand Tony is his teammate and needs to be put into a rehab center built by SHEILD and reinforced by himself. On the other, he's wanted this since the day he MET Stark and it seems like Tony wants this too, something Steve has never dared to hope for. Steve taps his middle finger against the adjacent knuckle in thought.

"When I ask you a question Anthony you are to answer honestly and fully. Do you understand?" Couldn't hurt to test the waters at least. Then there wouldn't be the maybe-he-does-maybe-he-doesn't self torture to put himself through. 

"Yes," Tony peaks up at him. Steve quirks an eyebrow, "Sir! Yes sir." He corrects himself quickly. Steve smiles brightly.

"Good boy." If he wasn't a super soldier he might not have heard the small moan from Tony. "Now, and remember be honest, do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk?" Steve applauds himself for sounding like he was asking about the weather. Tony gives a sort of strangled choking noise scrambling to stand up slamming his back against the wall. Steve only blinks at him when the back of his head makes a loud thunk. 

"Ow, shit, ah I um, well that- erm do you- I-I mean well, damn this is- shit I-I-you don't I mean what?!" He trips over his words like he couldn't remember how to talk, his eyes darting about the room as if half expecting someone to jump out and yell "Surprise!" Steve doesn't bother leaning back or anything of the sort just sits there and waits patiently. 

"I'm expecting an answer, Anthony." There was a clipped tone to his voice when he said Tony's name. He marveled at the effect it had on him. The way his eyes snapped to Steve with laser focus, how his whole body tensed up, Tony's lips distractingly being drawn into a tight line that Steve couldn't wait to force wide open. But the best part had to be the noticeable bulge of Tony's favorite black jeans. 

The two of them stared at each other for a long minute. Sizing each other up and trying to figure out if they've gone too far. Trying to see if this was all some sort of joke. Hoping it wasn't and just wanting the other to tell them what to do. Steve was starting to panic. Maybe this was a mistake. The only thing that kept him rooted to his seat was the fact that he knew Tony was hard. 

"Yes please." Tony finally ghosts out. Steve refuses to hesitate, not wanting to give Tony a chance to change his mind he pushes himself off the bed and was on Tony in a flash of a second. 

Tony's mind was reeling as Steve's lips came crashing down onto his own. It was perfect, hot, just the right amount of wet as Cap's tongue forced it's way into Tony's mouth. Groaning the smaller man clings to him desperately. This had to be some sort of dream. There was no way Captain America had given him a spanking and wanted to know if Tony wanted him. But as Steve grinded their hips together, the sparks shooting up his spine and the way his ass was stinging from it's earlier abuse told him this was real. It was happening and he wasn't going to let the moment go. 

He was stunned to say the least at the rough way Steve was handling him. Tony must have really pissed him off this time. Without coming up for air Steve reached down gripping the back of Tony's legs lifting him up high enough to force them around his waist. Tony tangles his hands into Steve's hair scrapping his nails over his scalp. 

"Ooooooooooooh holy shit." Tony gasps pulling back. Steve growls moving to bite the side if Tony's neck. Tony shouts every limb tightening around the soldier. When he does Steve rewards him by licking and gently sucking at the bite. Tony gives a shaky laugh, "Yeah, yeah, yeah language." Tony arches into Steve unable to keep the smile from his face. 

Steve doesn't ignore the jab but his only response was a hard slap against Tony's already sore cheeks. He hums in appreciation as Steve walks them back to the bed dropping him without warning. Tony bounces a little craning his neck to watch him. Steve pulls his shirt off while using a foot to kick Tony down and hold him there.

"Stay." He warns. Tony nods wordless hating the way his clothes feel against his skin. His hands itched to run themselves over Steve's. His eyes ate up the way Steve's muscles shift and pull at the movement. 

"Steve I-" Steve pushes down with his leg making the bed creak and knocking the wind out of Tony,

"Try again." His voice was gravely and demanding. Tony's breath hitches watching hungrily as Steve whips his belt off with a decidingly satisfied snap. His heart was beating so fast he was sure the reactor was going to short circuit. This wasn't happening he had to be in an achoholic comma or something. Steve Rogers did  **not** share his kink and in the best way. Did he? 

The two of them stared at each other, Steve showing his infinite patience and Tony's mind working in over drive. There was only one reasonable way forward. Clearing his throat doing his damndest to reclaim his sarcastic snark he smirks ever so slightly trying to hide his sudden bout of nerves.

"Daddy can I please suck you dry?" 

Steve makes a shocked sort of half gargled half scoffing noise before removing his foot off Tony's chest standing proud at the end of the bed hands on hips. 

"Do you think you've earned it?" Tony tries to hide his smile, but he could hear it in Steve's voice.  _He was **enjoying** this too!_ Tony slowly sits up shifting to look innocent. 

"I think it would be a good form of apology, Daddy." Steve closes his eyes and for a second Tony was worried he went to far. But then Steve was humming in thought. 

"Ok. But only if you promise to be a good boy from now on. And no more drinking." Steve compromises making Tony pout. Course the boy scout wouldn't forget what started all this. Tony grins suddenly realizing, Rogers is  _far_ from being one. Nope. Not a Boy scout. Steve fucking Rogers, was his  ** _DADDY_**. 

"Thank you Daddy." He says with a sway of his shoulders as he crawled forward. Steve remaind stock still, a poliet expression masked onto his face. If anyone asked it would seem he was simply studying the painting hanging over the bed. Tony bites his lip noticing he was going to have to finish taking off Steve's jeans. Welp it  _was_ an apology. And making his  _Daddy_ , he almost giggles at the thought, feel good was the point then he might as well show off. He looks up through his lashes eyes zeroing in on the small barely there tell of Steve's. The muscle in his jaw flexing just the barest amount. Tony groans wishing Steve was just two inches shorter so he could lay flat on the bed and sneak a little friction to release some pressure. 

As it was Tony was on his knees bent slightly. He waits till Steve looks down at him, wanting to see what was wrong no doubt, Tony snakes his tongue out licking his bottom lip slowly, leaning in and using his teeth he unzips Steve's jeans. 

Steve swears Tony Stark will be the death of him. It didn't surprise him that Tony could unzip jeans with his teeth. Of course it didn't make it any less hot either. But then the bastard had to go and slip the damned button between his lips. Carefully Steve let's out a small breath at the click of the metal against bone. Tony pulls back smiling to himself moving to use his hands to shimmy the pants down enough for Steve's erection to spring free. Steve gulps noticing Tony following the way it jounces. There was a lot of things he was thankful for in his life. Having a larger than average cock was most definitely one of them, especially when Tony licks his lips again glancing up at him. 

"You know, if we do this: there's no going back." Tony mentions unable to stop glancing in between Steve's legs. Steve chuckles. 

"You think there's going back from where we are now?" He counters. Tony gives a half shrug tapping his fingers against his thigh quickly as if thinking.

"Good point." Was the only warning Steve had before Tony was swallowing him down. Cap instinctively grips Tony's hair down to the roots gasping in surprise. Tony corck screws his head up and down from base to tip and back again dragging his tongue across the underside keeping it flat. Steve groans loudly hunching over the younger man slightly. One if Tony's hands were being used to steady himself laying flat against Steve's groin, the other was clinging to the jeans that were hanging loosely on his hips.  

Tony moans at the taste of Cap's pre-cum. Happily he hallows out his cheeks giving a hard suck hoping to milk out some more. If Captain America tasted bad Tony was sure it would be the end of the world. Rogers would probably take it the same as unpatriotic attitudes. Turn himself in for treason or something. Tony hums to keep himself from laughing at his thoughts. After the first groan Steve has been trying to stay quiet. But Tony had no intention of letting him. With a click Tony was able to relax and almost dislodged his jaw to better take Steve. Of course he was huge all over. Go figure. It didn't take long for Tony to be choking as the back of his throat was attacked. He was drooling, he knows, but instead if caring, he used it to make obnoxious slurping noises. 

Steve arched backwards almost in a perfect bow when Tony deep throats him. In his life nobody has ever, it was almost over whelming. His fingers dig into Tony's scalp as he cries out softly trying to gather his thoughts. 

"Stop." He moans tugging Tony's hair. With a wet 'pop' Tony was looking up at him. They were both panting slightly. Steve was mesmerized by the puffed slightly red that was Tony's lips pouting up at him.

"Were you not enjoying this enough? Do you not accept my apology Daddy?" Steve recently learned what a kink was. Recently learned all kinds of kinks. He just never thought he would have this one. Yet there was no way Tony didn't miss how with one word he was leaking more. 

"Apology accepted. You did such a good job, but Daddy isn't done with you yet young man." He says trying to be stern but was too breathless to have any real heat to it. Tony's eyes sparkle listening to him. Steve tosses Tony back onto the bed again by his hair making a mental note of the murmuring from his partner. Go figure Stark likes it rough. Why is he not surprised. He huffs a laugh falling into push-up position hovering above him. "You want me Tony? Burying myself into your tight ass? How bad do you want your Daddy Tony?" Steve whispers into his ear licking the shell. Dirty talk wasn't normally his thing, but Tony was squirming trying to press himself flush against him and he just couldn't help it. 

"Yes! God Daddy I need you, you have  _no_ idea." Tony reached up digging his nails into Steve's shoulders trying to pull him down closer. Steve smirks mouthing at the sensitive skin below his ear shifting so his knees held him up hips still not touching Tony as he runs his hands up and down his sides. Cap loves the way Tony shivers at his touch. 

"I didn't hear a please." He teases toying with the hem of Tony's shirt. Tony throws his head back with a whine.

"Please, for the love of God! PLEASE!" He shouts bucking up desperate for any sort of relief. 

Without blinking Steve grips Tony's shirt and rips it in half. 

Tony gasps at the sudden rush of cold air hitting his chest. It occurred to him that this was the first time he's been shirtless in front of a teammate. Hell he stopped being comfortable without a shirt the second he got home from that damned cave. Steve must have noticed the shift because he was suddenly kissing Tony again. Not like before but all soft and gentle. Reassuring. Not what he wanted. Definitely not what he needed.

"Sh, it's alright you're doing such a good job. Daddy's sorry he scared you. I would never hurt you Anthony." He murmurs against Tony's lips distractingly. With a frustrated growl Tony was yanking at Steve's hair trying to get him to be rough again.

"You didn't scare me damn it. That was hot as hell." He snaps pulling back after his attempt was proven futile. Steve settles down on his forearms petting Tony's hair with one hand and stroking his face with the other. 

"Ton, something upset you when I did that. Talk to me. What did I do wrong?" Steve's voice sounded so soft and kind. He wasn't even mad about the cuss. Tony felt his heart break for the super soldier, poor guy was used to messing up when it came to Tony. He chuckles shifting so he could wrap his legs around Cap's hips tilting himself so he can grind against him. The moan alone was worth the effort.

"I promise if you make me scream I'll tell you when we're finished." The spark was back in Steve's heavenly blue eyes making Tony smile. His own insecurities was  _not_ going to fuck this up for him. 

"In that case, watch your mouth young man before I have to punish you again." Tony hums at the authoritive tone of voice. 

"Yes Daddy." He says almost mockingly. Steve shakes his head with a small smile ducking so he could suck a mark on Tony shoulder. He shivers at the sensation his skin feeling like it was on fire and Steve was the water he needed. Swallowing hard Tony slides his hands into the back of Steve's pants once again mentally sobbing in happiness that Captain freaking America goes commando and grabs the unsurprisingly firm buttocks. A cheeck for each hand. He was rewarded with a hum.

Steve's mouth was everywhere. Tracing every inch of Tony at an infuriating pace. Tony was fuming and writhing all at the same time. It felt amazing but it was no where near enough.

"Something wrong Anthony?" Steve questions tucking his fingers tracing them around Tony's waistband. Tony glares down at him. He wasn't about this soft core thing Steve had going on. But Rogers had to know that by now. 

"I don't beg, Cap." He tsks running his hands up his back and through Steve's hair. Steve shrugs yanking Tony's pants off, the sound of ripped denim making Tony flinch. "Hey those were my second favorite jeans." Steve grins to himself giving open mouthed kisses along Tony's waist. 

"You will." The confidence he has in this fact keeps him from slowing down. 

Steve doesn't wait for an answer, actually prevents it by shoving two fingers into Tony's mouth. Tony makes a happy noise and eagerly starts sucking on them. Steve nips and kisses around the reactor. Tony bites slightly as if in warning. Steve makes an affirmative noise and stays away from it. 

Tony sighs slipping his tongue between Steve's fingers. His skin was the best kind of salty. He never thought he would know what it tasted like. Whatever he did to deserve this he would gladly do it a million times again. Tony wanted to focus on what was happening in his mouth but he was tossed around onto his front. He grunts in shock his mouth full of pillow instead of Rogers. 

"Oh my fucking god!" He shouts jumping at Cap's mouth covering his hole. 

Steve grips Tony by the hips. He knows it was going to bruise him, but he also knows that Tony was enjoying it just as much as the way he was being licked, and the way Steve drools heavily. Tony shakes a little at the wet smack noise when he pulls back letting his fingers take place. And good God does it  **burn** he  _loves_ it. Tony whimpers arching backwards trying to get Steve's digits deeper or for them to move or  _something_! 

 Steve smirks watching him, his free hand carressing the curve of Tony's ass soothingly. He counts to five in his head before scissoring once before counting again. This time to ten. Everytime the number changes but it was always so. From ten to eight, eight to fifteen, fifteen to ten and over and over again. A subtle shift here, opening and closing his fingers there, spitting every so often but never fast and definitely staying shallow. Tony was cussing under his breath. Cussing Steve, cussing God, cussing out himself and at one point Bucky which he didn't understand but was sure to bring it up later. Eventually Steve pats Tony's rim with his thumb, it would be  _so **easy**_ to add it. But he simply tap, tap, taps away. He sighs at the new slew of curses.

"Jesus shit Roger's, what the fuck? Don't be an asshole. I'm ready damn it." Steve slaps his already red rear, "sonovabitch." Tony gasps. 

"Oh Anthony, Anthony,  _Anthony_ ," Steve removed a finger holding back a laugh at the whimper, "you're such a smart boy: but you don't learn easily do you?" Tony sucks in a breath harshly. 

"W-wait a second there Cap!" Steve removes the last finger using both hands to spank Tony the force shoving him into the matteress with a shout, 

"What was that?" He asks leaning up to whisper in Tony's ear. Tony keens pushing backwards to grind against Steve's dick. Steve bites the shell of Tony's ear just hard enough to taste blood. 

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I won't curse anymore I promise," Steve licks the bite and moves down to make a mark in the back of his neck.

"Mh-hm?" Steve questions con-fucking-tent to make a trail of hickies across Tony's shoulder line. Tony tries pushing back into him a bit to no avail. Next he tries to push his neglected appendage further against the bed desperate for  _Anything_. Steve reached around pulling at the top of Tony's thighs with one hand to prevent this making him whine. 

"FINE!" He yells after a minute of struggling, "Fine, Daddy you win! I'm begging you please, PLEASE take me! Have me, use me hell abuse me just please touch me I'm begging you please!!" 

Steve flips Tony around pushing his knees up to his chest in one swift movement that has Tony biting his lip. Steve pays him no mind using his free hand to line himself up. Tony closes his eyes hoping to memorize the way Steve panted. If anything he would treasure this and always  _always_ be glad that FRIDAY has his room under constant recorded surveillance. This was going to be watched at least twice a day. 

"Christ Tony." Steve grits out through clenched teeth. Tony was tighter than Steve was used to even with the stretching. The resistance was minimal but he didn't want to hurt Tony. He shouldn't have worried as he slowly bottomed out Tony surprised him and started rocking against him, thrusting himself skilled enough that Steve didn't have to move for Tony to fuck himself on Steve's dick. The moans he was making was damned pornographic. 

"Ooh Jesus you're going to make me break my promise if you don't  **move**." Steve tilts his head back yanking Tony harshly against him holding him still by his sides. It took some effort so he knows there's going to be more bruises. Tony's skin was already spotted with them. 

"You're going to kill me." He sighs cupping the side of Tony's face running a thumb over his cheek bone. Tony tilts his head to suck gently on it for a second.

"You gonna choke me Daddy?" Steve growls shifting, thrusting right against Tony's sensitive bundle of nerves like he's been there before. "AH-" Tony cuts himself off biting his lips again. 

 "Oh I don't think so." Steve beams leaning down to kiss him some more. Tony wraps himself around Rogers drawing the older man's tongue into his mouth and sucking delightedly. Steve groans as he starts thrusting his hips slow at first but quickly accommodates Tony's whimpering and tugging.  He then surprises Tony by biting an unmarked side of Tony's neck harder than before. 

"Nuya," Steve angles himself better enough so he could have more force driving himself into Tony. 

"Oh come on Ton, scream for me love; you know you want to." 

"You gotta earn it Rogers" Tony snarls never one to back down from a challenge. Steve smacks his across the face again. 

"Wrong." Steve starts ramming into Tony balls slapping slightly. 

"Daddy!" Steve grins reaching past Tony to grab the head board so he could have a better support.

"That's right baby, just go ahead and let it out." He encourages liking the way be makes the bed slam against the wall loudly. Maybe the rest of the team would hear them. Wouldn't that be some shit. Tony tosses his head back and forth fighting with himself. "You can cuss if you want, just go ahead and scream Anthony." Tony looks at him nervously. Steve nods only slightly worried about the groaning of the bed. 

" _Fuck you you fucking shit god damn oh my god!"_ Tony starts after that. Steve hooks the back of Tony's left knee over his shoulder enjoying the colorful spew falling from his lover. 

"That's it come on," 

"Daddydaddaydaddy;  ** _DADDY_**!" Tony screams at the top of his lungs. Steve stills for a moment shocked to watch Tony come without being touched. It was hot, wet and thick. Steve never thought his mouth would water at the sight of semen and yet. He moans bending to lick Tony's chest never slowing down.

"Damn Tony." He mumbles feeling his balls tightening. Quickly Steve was fumbling in his stride, all but rutting into Tony. 

"Fuuuuuuuck me Cap," There was a creak and the two of them were joustled about their world's tilting downwards.

"Sonova-" Steve's hips stalls while he trips over his orgasm. The crash around them was deafening as they lay there the mattress folded on the pair of them slightly. Tony pants as he looks around sitting up a little blinking.

"Did you just break my bed?" Steve's mouth was hanging open as he glanced at the wreckage.

"I can fix it." He says apologetically looking down at Tony who starts laughing  _immediately_. 

"Well fuck me you just broke my bed!" He cackles gleefully. Steve glares slowly pulling out of Tony shivering. 

"Lang-"

"Oh shut up." Tony snaps licking his lips. "After we get out of this mess we are  _so_ going up stairs." Steve tilts his head using part of the sheet to wipe up what was leaking out of Tony's ass,

"Why?" Tony grins at him.

"Gotta return the favor Daddy." He says with a wink.

* * *

 


End file.
